geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yo Gabba Gabba: Funeral
Yo Gabba Gabba, is a show on Nick Jr., that is hosted by a guy named DJ Lance Rock. The show also features a mix of live-action segments featuring 5 cartoonish costumed characters, which are: Muno The Red Cyclops, Foofa The Pink Flower Bubble, Brobee The Little Green One, Toodee The Blue Cat-Dragon, and Plex The Magic Robot. The series even features many short animated sketches and musical numbers. A lot of popular artists have even appeared on the show, including: Mos Def, Jack Black, Tony Hawk, Elijah Wood, and even Weird Al. Even some non-musical celebrities have made special appearances, such as: Jason Bateman, Sarah Silverman, and also Bill Hader as well. Among the varied animation sequences during the show was Super Martian Robot Girl, designed by indie cartoonists Evan Dorkin and Sarah Dyer; the title character of that segment was voiced by Ariela Barer. The toy models of the characters that appeared at the beginning and end of each show were made by a company, under the name of Kidrobot. The series itself lasted a good long run from 2007-2015, with a total of 4 seasons & 66 episodes. And sometime ago, I had seen a lost episode of the series, that i’m sure would've scared so many little kids out there. I believe it was sometime around last summer when I saw it. One day, I was taking my roommate, by the name of Chris, to the airport. And which he was going to Los Angeles, California for E3. I felt pretty guilty for him going without me. I really wanted to go with him, but I couldn’t, because I was on a very tight work schedule at the time. But I did feel pretty lucky to have our apartment to myself for 3 whole days. So once I got Chris to the airport, and said my goodbyes to him. I then started to make my way back to my apartment, when I passed by something. As I was halfway close to home, I passed by a church, and I saw a sign that said they were doing a flea market, which really caught my eye and I then decided to go over there and check out some of the stuff that was being sold. I browsed through a few aisles, and most of the stuff there didn't seem that interesting to me. Most of the stuff they had were really just toys, books, clothes, tools, housewares, and even antiques. As I had gotten to about the 5th aisle. I saw a stand where a guy, was selling some VHS Tapes. I then went over to the stand, and I browsed through some of the tapes that were there. A bunch of the tapes that were being sold contained stuff that I didn’t really care for, and movies that I had seen a gazillion times, except for one. As I was about to leave, I saw a tape that didn’t have a case, and on it, it had: “YGGF” written on it. I thought the title was a bit confusing, but I then figured that the YGG had meant ”Yo Gabba Gabba.” But I had no idea what the F had meant for. I then decided to buy the tape & figure it out. After I had paid the guy who was selling the tape. I then finished my trip back home. When I got back to my apartment. I hooked up my VCR to the TV in my living room, and put the tape I got at the flea market into it. The tape started with the warning screens, and as well as some previews for some other Nick Jr. shows on DVD & Video. And while those previews were playing. I went over to my kitchen, and got myself a hot dog and a Pepsi. When I got back into the living room, the Paramount Feature Presentation logo was playing. And after that logo, the intro for Yo Gabba Gabba played, but it was much different. The costumed character‘s colors were all mixed up. Like Muno was yellow, and Plex was red. And Foofa was blue, and Toodee was pink. And even Brobee’s fur was orange, and his horns were green. After that very weird intro, the title card came up, and that was even weird too, because the title card was in G major. And the episode was called: "Funeral." I kind of felt shocked to see there being such an episode about dealing with such a tough topic. Well I was in for a treat. After the weird looking title card, the episode began with DJ Lance greeting the audience as he usually did. "Hello Friends! Have you ever had to deal with the loss of someone special in your life? Brobee had just experienced the loss of his great grandfather, let's see how he's dealing with it." He said. The camera panned down to show Brobee in his forest, looking at a picture of his great grandfather. "Oh great grandfather, why did you have to leave this world?" He then said. "Don't feel sad Brobee. You know that when you lose someone you love, they move into a special place in your heart." DJ Lance told Brobee. "But my great grandfather's to big to fit in my heart." Brobee then said. "They don't literally move into your heart. They just....." DJ Lance said, but was then cut off by a buzzing sound. He then looked at his watch and turned off the buzzer and looked at the time. "Oh no look at the time! We need to get ready for Brobee's great grandfather's funeral." DJ Lance then said. "What's a funeral?" Brobee said. Plex then entered the scene, and he said, "Good question Brobee, a funeral is a ceremony where we go to honor people who have passed away." REST OF THE STORY COMING SOON........................................................................... Category:Okay Articles Category:We need comments! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Category:Nick Jr Category:Sad Category:Death Category:Funerals Category:Goodpasta Category:Why isn't it finished? Category:When will it be finished?